Becoming a woman or staying a FBI Agent?
by Lovely Clarice
Summary: Will Clarice stay a FBI agent or can the good doctor convince her to become a woman?!
1. Aftermath

A/N: It's story time again!!! I've been away from posting stories for a long time, being busy and a writers block where the main reasons. But I'm back with a new story which you hopefully will like! Remember I am not from English origin, so please be gentle if I've made spelling or grammatical faults. I also want to thank you all for the great stories I've had the pleasure of reading this few months, keep up the good work! Disclaimer: The characters here in are the property of Thomas Harris. No copyright infringement is intended. Timeline: follows film canon from the movie Hannibal.  
  
Becoming a woman or staying a FBI Agent?  
  
Chapter 1: Aftermath.  
  
He had escaped. She watched over the Chesapeake Lake, but there was no sign of him. There was just the little boat floating over the Lake. Meanwhile the FBI showed up, she couldn't believe how dirty the words sounded when she had to shout: I am Clarice Starling, FBI. She didn't feel like a FBI agent anymore, not after all the events that had happened. First she was suspended because of that prick, Paul Krendler who was punished by a cannibal for her and had to eat his own brain. She went to rescue the most wanted criminal on the Verger barns and even worse, she let him escape that evening on the Chesapeake, what kind of FBI agent was she? But the worst of all was that she didn't even feel bad about everything she had done, everything she had done was out of her strong feelings about right and wrong. She felt that she had handled right in her eyes. After all the FBI had done to her, she began to doubt if she even wanted to be an agent anymore. And she realised all of that because the things Hannibal Lecter had said to her.  
  
Enough thoughts about that, she was too tired. She watched the ambulance people carry Krendler out of the house on a stretcher and into the ambulance, she heard some agents talk about his condition and it didn't look good. She hated Krendler but he didn't deserve to die this way. The ambulance drove away with Paul and an agent was interrogating her about the events. She told everything, except for the kitchen-scene between her and the doctor. She still couldn't believe what had happened there. He had said some things that confused her and above all he had kissed her! She didn't know what she had done if she hadn't had her cuffs under her dress; she was so surprised of his action. She felt guilty though about cuffing him because of his reaction. She never expected him to cut of one of his own fingers, at the moment she really thought he would cut of her hand or one of her fingers instead of his. Why hadn't he cut of hers? After he had freed himself he had cuffed her to the kitchen table and left her there. She quickly took the cuff-key out of her shoe and ran after him, but he was gone. Although she was still drugged she remember everything. After the interrogating she was being checked by the ambulance people. Except for the aftermath of the drugs Doctor Lecter gave her she was okay, even her shoulder-wound was still beautifully stitched after their kitchen struggle. She was brought home by an agent and when she arrived home she had a phone call from Pearsall that she still was suspended until they had investigated everything about that evening and what had happened between her, Doctor Lecter and Krendler.  
  
She went to the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of Jack Daniel's, it probably wasn't such a good idea with the drugs still flowing in her veins but she didn't care. She was walking to the living room when she passed a mirror in the hallway; she stopped in front of it. She remembered what Doctor Lecter had said to her; "All you need for that Clarice is a mirror." She looked at her reflection; she was still wearing the black, revealing dress he had putted her in. Was this the way he saw her, as a woman not as an agent? She never wore any dresses, because it wasn't functional for her work but now as she was looking at her reflection in the mirror she saw the woman Clarice Starling, not Special Agent Starling and she actually liked it. Although she would never wear such a revealing dress, it still looked beautiful on her. She shook her head. Come on Clarice, who are you fooling, you're an agent not a beautiful classy woman, you'll never be. She sighed and walked to the living room where she sat in one of her armchairs. It was the same chair she woke up in when the Doctor had been in her home. All right, ENOUGH! She told herself. She relaxed and took a sip of her drink. She relaxed and fell asleep. 


	2. 2 months later…

Chapter 2: 2 months later.  
  
She walked out of the FBI building. They had investigated everything; ten or maybe 15 times she had being interrogated over the past 2 months. She had stepped the line by going to save him at the barn when Pearsal had told her to stay out of it, she had been suspended after all but she hadn't listened. But they knew she was the only attraction to draw the cannibal in, he had proven that by letting her live that 4th of July and even save her by getting the bullet out of her shoulder and stitching it up. He loved to toy with her. So they decided to take her back, but only doing paperwork. But nobody would know that, they kept writing things in the papers to draw his attention. The National Tattler would write that after a trial she was back on the case to find Lecter. Meanwhile Clarice didn't know anything of the plans of the FBI, she always thought the Tattler wrote nonsense so she thought it was one of them made up stories again and the FBI told her likewise. Meanwhile they would keep a tap on her phone and watch her 24 hours. She hated doing paperwork, she hated the FBI after everything what had happened, but she still was an agent. After having a lousy day again with boring paperwork she cleaned her kitchen out of frustration and afterwards she got herself a cold drink. Leaning in her favourite chair she started to drift of until a hard, irritating noise woke her up. 


	3. The call

Chapter 3: The call.  
  
What the fuck? She opened her eyes to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at her clock and saw that is was 3 o'clock in the morning. Who would be calling me on this hour? She got up from the chair and walked to her phone to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" "Good morning Clarice, sorry for interrupting your good night sleep, but then again I guess that you weren't sleeping, after all the lambs still scream don't they?"  
  
"Doctor Lecter." she was stunned that he would call her after everything that happened. "Don't bother with a trace Clarice, I won't be on the phone long enough."  
  
"Why are you calling me Doctor, I thought that you would be travelling as far away from me by now?" "I'm flattered that you worry about me Clarice, but it's not necessary my dear. I just couldn't stop myself to call and check up on you."  
  
"Why did you cut of your own finger instead of mine Doctor? I don't understand why you would hurt yourself rather then me." She couldn't stop herself for asking.she had to know. "Well isn't it obvious Clarice? I thought that I made myself clear enough that evening. Which reminds me how is the shoulder Clarice?"  
  
"I'm fine Doctor. I could better ask you how you are after you cut of your finger?!" "Oh I'm fine Clarice, it's a bit stiff but in a while a can work with it again, thank you for your concern. Tell me Clarice, how is our dear mister Krendler doing? I'm dying to know." Always that sarcasm and games of his. "I think you know Doctor, it's been all over the papers. Doctor why did you asked me if I would ever ask you to stop, what did you mean by that?"  
  
"Well I hope for mister Krendler's sake that he still will die pretty soon, but then again it would be nice to see him spend the rest of his days in a mental hospital like his doing know, don't you think Clarice? What did you think of me punishing him for what he did to you Clarice hmm? Did you feel guilty? Tell me truly." He avoided her question; it was something she had to found out for herself and something that didn't needed any explanation.  
  
"He didn't deserve what you did to him Doctor, no one deserves that." "Saint Clarice, always knows what's good and what's not. But I know that somewhere in that good heart of yours you wanted to see him suffer after everything he has done, don't lie to me Clarice, I saw it in your eyes when you saw him tied up." "I.I wanted him to pay for everything he had done to me yes, but not the way you punished him Doctor, that he didn't deserve."  
  
"Everyone has his own way to punish someone Clarice, maybe ours weren't the same but at the end we have the same intentions, to let him pay. Well Clarice, unfortunately I have to say goodbye to you for know, but this time I can't promise you that I won't call on you Clarice, we still have some unfinished business to take care of don't you think? Take care my dear, Ta Ta." "Doctor Lecter wait! Doctor Lecter?" But he already had hung up. 


	4. To come up with a plan

Chapter 4: To come up with a plan.  
  
She couldn't believe it, the most wanted criminal got away at the Chesapeake and after that he called her and still she didn't know where he was, why hadn't she tried to find out where he was? You stupid! She had to call the FBI, didn't she? Well for what exactly, to tell them that their most wanted Cannibal just called her to have a chat and I that she couldn't trace him and didn't found out where he was. Yes, then she would get her job back, NOT! Damn him, why did he have to call and worst of all he told her that it wasn't the last time he would seek her out. Think Clarice, Think! The only way I can have my job back and be respected again by the FBI is when I capture Doctor Lecter, but do I want to? God, I don't know.I just have to.I have to find out where he is, but how? He will contact me again, he made that clear, and maybe when he does I can find out where he is. Oh, who am I kidding, he is Doctor Lecter, he will never let me know where he is unless he wants to and he has to be crazy to want an agent know his whereabouts. She let herself fall into the chair again with a heavy sigh. I need to come up with a plan. She yawned. But first I need to get some rest, because I can't think straight this way. She got up out of the chair and walked upstairs to her bedroom and went to sleep.  
  
After a few hours of sleep she woke up again, took a shower and got dressed. After a cup of coffee she went for her morning jog. While she was jogging she remembered something Doctor Lecter had wrote to her some time ago, he had given her two names of newspapers en names where she should post an ad under. It was a long shot that he still checked for ads, but it could be a way to get into contact with him. And then what? Ask him to come out and play? It's a ridiculous plan, he wouldn't respond so I can find him and by that turning him in. So that wouldn't work to place an ad. What to do? She stopped running and stretched her muscles. From a distance Lecter watched her with a binocular. She probably thought that he was out of the country, but that would have been stupid. The airports are swamped with FBI at the moment; he had to wait until thinks cooled down. He had to be careful, maybe they had men watching her, but he couldn't resist his urge to see her before he would leave the country. He lowered his binoculars, what to do with this, his obsession with her. It was dangerous he knew but he couldn't resisted seeing her, trying to win her over. Why did he have those strong feelings for a FBI agent? But in the kitchen at the Chesapeake at the moment he kissed her he know there was a change, he felt it by her body language and saw it when the tear rolled over her cheek. He had to get back to what he planned. He left his car and walked to hers parked next to it. Opening her car with ease he got in the drivers seat. He smelled her all over the place. He reached for his pocket (By doing it we see a bandit on his pink) and got a folded letter out of it. Written on top of it was her single name, Clarice. One last smell and he left the car and quickly drove away before she would be back. Another car left a safe distance from the parking lot. The good Doctor had made a terrible mistake this time. 


	5. The others

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is a new chapter, hope you like it. And if someone wants to read my stories first (a beta reader) please email me then, because I haven't got one yet and could use one!  
  
Chapter 5: The others.  
  
"Follow him!" One of the men in the other car screamed at the driver. "Yeah, Yeah I'm going, this time he won't get away!"  
  
They drove at a safe distance behind him, but the doctor noticed the car pretty soon. He had been to recluse pursuing Clarice this time. What to do, he had to get rid of them somehow, because he wasn't going back to prison, never, he would rather give up his life. He took the road to the highway, it would be full with traffic at that time of the day so he could easily blend in and get rid of them. "He's going to the highway, don't lose site of him, it will be busy there. And he was right; it was swamped with traffic.  
  
Meanwhile back in the park. She had to relax and stop making herself crazy about what to do. Her muscles cramped after having run so far and fast, she decided to run back to the car and get herself some breakfast before getting to her boring paperwork. Stretching one last time she turned around and run at a slow pace back to her car. Back at the car she got in and got her water bottle from the seat next to her drinking it and turning back to her steering wheel she discovered the letter. "What the.?" She recognised his copperplate handwriting immediately. He has been in my car. With shaking hands she opened the letter.  
  
The doctor went from left to the right lane and back between the busy traffic, he had to get rid of them, the faster the better. He looked in his rear-view mirror; they're still there. This is going to be tougher then he had hoped for. He had to take more risks. Suddenly he slammed on the brakes and a row of cars behind him had to do the same, including the followers. "Damn watch out!" screamed one of the men in the car. But it was too late; he crashed on the car in front of him and the car behind him in his. The doctor quickly drove on and watches the accident happen. The FBI agents got out of the car, but he was gone. "Shit, he got away! What am I going to tell Pearsal." "Don't worry boss, we will get him next time, this probably wasn't the last time he contacted agent Starling. She will lead us to him." "I hope you will be right Saul, I hope you're right." "We do know for certain now that he is still in the country." "Yes that's for certain, he wants Starling. I'm going to call Pearsal to let him know about it." "Do you think she knows he's still here Peter?" "I don't know Saul, but if she does and haven't mentioned it she will be in big trouble." "Yeah, it would mean that she hides information about one of the most wanted criminals, she can go to jail for that!" "Exactly. Yes Mr Pearsal, it's agent Walters here. Lecter is still in the U.S. and trying to contact Starling." "No sir, we couldn't catch him, he caused a car accident on the highway to New York sir, which we got ourselves in to. We don't know if he contacted her already or not, he was watching her in the park. Probably in New York sir." "Keep watching her Walters and let the others look out for him between D.C and N.Y." Pearsal hang up the phone. So Lecter you're still after Starling, aren't you.Well, we'll get you this time you won't get away! 


	6. The letter

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for waiting, it took some time but I hope the waiting was worth it. Let me know! And by the way if there are any beta readers, I'm still looking for one! Enjoy now. As usual, I don't own the characters, I just bored them, don't eat me!  
  
Chapter 6: The letter.  
  
With shaking hands she opened the letter he had written to her.  
  
Dear Clarice,  
  
As I said during our last conversation on the telephone; I can not promise that I won't contact you again, so here is a letter. I hope you're well? How are the lambs at the moment? I read in the National Tattler that you're back on the hunt again, I hadn't expected that the FBI would put you back, or that you would want to go back to them, still have your strong morals then?  
  
I had hoped that our rendezvous would have changed your mind to go back to that corrupt family of yours, but then again I hadn't expected it. My dear, don't you see that the FBI is just using you to get me? I guess that you don't even know that the FBI prints the stories in the Tattler and that they're not gossip made by the Tattler, they're to catch me you see.  
  
I'm not used to you overseeing things Clarice, what makes you so careless in believing in the FBI? Don't tell me you suddenly trust them recklessly or don't you even care anymore, tell me truly my dear. Well enough about the FBI and their stupid games, they won't work and you know it, is that maybe the reason that you let them go ahead with their silly search because they won't find me or if they will they won't get me alive anyway, is it an diversionary manoeuvre Clarice?  
  
To distract the attention off of you so you can contact me? If that is so I wonder why you would change you're mind suddenly.have you finally seen the light I tried to shine in your face a few months ago? If that's the case then I would want you to let me know, because then it's time to have a little rendezvous.  
  
Print an ad in the Washington Post under the name lamb chop and let me know as soon as possible if you want to talk, because I will not be forever in this country, don't like to be in the lion's den for long.  
  
Ta Ta my dear, H. 


	7. Reaction

A/N: And as a bonus for waiting.chapter 7 also, ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 7: Reaction.  
  
She smiled at his guessing, he was on to her, as always! Of course she knew that the FBI was watching her and that the had printed the stories in the Tattler to get doctor Lecter to visit her, she had planned to act as if she didn't know so she could contact the good doctor. But what she didn't understand that if he knew he still came to the U.S and contacted, wasn't it to dangerous?! And how typical him to come up with such a sarcastic name, well she would write an ad with that name, but only to come up with such a name for him. She got in her car to get home when she noticed that the cars that had followed her were gone. "I hope they didn't found out that you were here and followed you doctor." She whispered. Starting the car she drove home to place the ad as soon as possible, it was time for them to have a talk and work things out between them. The next day an ad was printed by lamb chop for meat eater with the following messages;  
  
Dear meat eater, It's time to fly and stretch my wings, will you help me? Love lamb chop.  
  
The good doctor read the ad and smiled, his Clarice was always full of surprises. Well it was time to pay her an visit, or meet her somewhere. He had to be careful because she was being watch, how to solve that problem. She was clever, so she could get rid of them, but he needed to contact her somehow to let her know he wanted to meet her and by posting an ad back wasn't a good idea, to risky. Her phone would be tapped, so that wasn't an option ether. He came up with the idea to send her a cell phone by mail with a code only she could know so if they intercepted her mail they couldn't use it. With it he wrote a small messages for her to understand the code. He would give her 24 hours to crack the code and then he would call her. Hopefully she would crack the code as he thought she would. 


End file.
